


坏孩子

by Joanna_0903



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanna_0903/pseuds/Joanna_0903
Summary: 同世界上千万个秘密，不可言说。





	坏孩子

**Author's Note:**

> 马东 诺灿
> 
> 搞搞骨科

1.

-

社区的最尾端有着两个极端个性小孩的李家，兄弟关系非常差，他俩几乎不会同时出现在众人的眼中，关系好像就是真的这么差。

李东赫会因为衣服没扎，领带没打，被叫去学务处前罚站，而李马克就是那个无情地把东赫送去学务处的风纪委员，他们俩的差异是从小到大的。

东赫起床时，被子乱成一团继续赖床，还在床上和妈妈喃喃着不想起床，李马克却早就连小领带都打好，再三检查书包，坐在客厅等着东赫起床一起上学 。

也许是因为不是亲生兄弟，一个天生的皮肤白皙，聪慧，早熟，另一个却是黝黑，调皮，幼稚，李马克并不喜欢李东赫，那家伙是有一天突然出现在视野里的人，客厅里年 幼的他俩对峙了许久，李马克就是第一次，再东赫眼里看见了他无法理解的眼神。 没有人会喜欢会让自己不安的事物，包含李马克，除外李东赫。

-

「李东赫，你什么时候才要学乖？」

从东赫的书包里顺出了一盒香烟，他现在只要上缴，这弟弟就可以永远从学校生活里消失，但他没有，他将烟盒丢出了窗外，再也不会有第二个人 知道他抽烟。

那弟弟聪明伶俐，即使在外人面前总是表现傻傻的样子，那还是改变不了的事实，刚刚还是一脸委屈巴巴，现在却狡猾的笑了起来，就不该帮你的。 李马克叹了口气，把李东赫赶出了办公室，在出来前，东赫还给了他亲爱的哥哥一个飞吻，恶心。

不得不承认，东赫越长越精致，像个活脱脱的陶瓷娃娃，但他最讨厌别人说他是娃娃了，因为他不可能受任何人的操控，不会当个没有灵魂的傀儡。 第一次听到这句话时，李马克和李东赫冷战整整三天，可能是因为，他就是那个在制式化教育下教出来的三好学生，所以他讨厌李东赫，他讨厌那自由的灵魂。

李马克看着隔壁床上那个袜子也没脱就睡死的弟弟，其实有时候很好奇，他的一天到底是长什么样子，东赫对李马克的了若指掌让马克本人也惊呆了， 那是他第一次知道原来他的弟弟这么关心他，关心到，好像有企图心，好讨厌，感觉内心都被看透了。

几乎是瞬间惊醒的，能看见东赫身体大力颤抖，接着揉揉眼睛迷糊的坐起来，这是第一次李马克到了凌晨三点没睡，就只是因为多看了李东赫一眼，对上眼的 时候几乎是本能反应的躲开眼神的接触，是阿，李马克讨厌的人就是李东赫。

「哥哥，我做恶梦了」

其实这时他想过去东赫的床上抱住他，抱住那可怜的小熊，说着不怕，我还在，可他没办法卸下对东赫的心房，只是斜眼撇了一下，嘴巴开开合 合，就是说不出对他好的话。

「不干我的事。」

翻身后假装睡着，实际上早就因为愧疚而没法入睡，东赫每次这样被对待之后，都是怎么想的呢？ 他想知道，却不敢正视李东赫。 总是活泼的眼角在这时又下垂了，是阿，他李马克又怎么看的上这样一个李东赫。

 

2.

白天从学校里会传出不同的喧嚣声，17岁的高中生们正直血气方刚的年龄，其实要是仔细倾听聊天内容，会发现与晚上热闹的夜店无异，将青春埋葬的高中，却也是一个人 春天的开始，至少李帝努就是这么认为的。

到现在都还觉得自己很可笑，把自己变成了坏学生，不过就是想接近另一个坏学生罢了，他从爸爸的口袋里偷走了两根烟，一根是给自己的，另一个是给 东赫的。

「心情不好？这给你。」

那是他俩之间的第一句话，也是东赫正式沉沦的开始。

会看眼色的东赫一看就知道来者有目的，看着那细长的手指间夹着两根万宝禄，基于某种挑衅李马克的心态，最终还是拿了，他俩躲在厕所里 ，交换了名字，微信，只是第一天，就交换了唾液。

把自己弄得看起来很没价值，到时候李帝努就会自己去找新欢吧？ 他翘着椅子，手上转著书本，旁边的位置被拉开了，班上本该没人敢坐在东赫旁边的，阿，是昨天和我接吻的那家伙，叫李...李 什么来着。

「李马克！！」

尖锐的女声在耳边响起，好像是李马克前一阵子交到的校花女友？ 反正东赫不喜欢她，是因为心脏抽痛了还是单纯耳朵疼，可能都有，总之眉头微微皱起，摆出吃痛的样子，接着一双温暖的双手揉了揉东赫的耳朵， 想起来了，他叫做李帝努。

校花怎么会跑到这来，这可是后半班，他和帝努同时回头看，却发现那个瞧不起坏学生的三好学生李马克站在他们班级前面，一看就是没有好消息，那风纪臂章还挂 着。

看来那个校花不是来提分手的，只是看到马克很开心，想到这忍不住偷翻了个白眼，李马克的眼光怎么可以这么差呢，我也是。

「今天校长说要临检书包，加强一年27班的检查。」

资优班学生就是了不起，李马克毫不犹豫的就朝东赫面前走去，一点温度也没有，完了，看来是认真的，他还在想怎么处理的时候，倒是后面的李帝努先 说话了。

「我们家东赫，是我在管的，我是校长的儿子。」

笑颜藏不住冷意，对李马克那可说是一丁点温度都没的眼神，他如果想包庇，确实有权利，而且那会减少很多麻烦事，这对上了年纪后对于麻烦事感到疲倦 的马克是一件好事，不用上报，多好。

「你们家？不是姓李就都有血缘关系了，东赫是我的弟弟。」

他阖上登记表，笑盈盈的看着那不怀好意的李帝努，马克清楚知道那个看着东赫的眼神是什么，但是当他看着李东赫时，却又发现了不一样的眼神， 恐惧。

好像有什么东西要裂开了。

东赫被帝努罩着，并不害怕，很庆幸这次27班并没有人被抓包，虽然后来还是从各种改良的书包夹层拿出了违禁品，李帝努却大剌剌的放进口袋 ，在东赫耳边耳语道。

「放学别走吧，我们去厕所解决一些事情。」

东赫对帝努是天生的依赖感，像是一团焰火终于碰上了对的火烛，燃烧的又旺又猛，烟雾弥漫的厕所里，洗手台上还有滴水生，火与烛在互相 消磨着对方，像是隐藏许久的欲望在一瞬爆发，只是在腿缝磨磨蹭蹭地模拟交合，并没有提起实枪荷弹，帝努在东赫的耳畔耳语着

「我如果是你，就会在这里刺个J。」

他抚摸着腿部内侧，轻轻的刮出了JENO

早就和预想的越走越偏。

3.

青春荷尔蒙在运动场上喧嚣，在篮球场上汗水与肢体碰撞，篮球的纹路都被磨平，李马克只穿着一件红色的背心，阳光洒落在白皙的手臂上，看着哥哥打球的东赫， 总是想着，要是能被那双手环进怀里该有多好。

看着李马克的那一刻在其他女孩子的尖叫下，变得不值得，尤其是那声音里还有他女朋友呢，正想着离开时，就先被人带走了，李帝努 拉着东赫，一下子就跑了，理由是帝努想出去玩，没事，他也早就在找理由跑掉，两人悄咪咪的从人群中绕开，途中还撞到几个女孩 ，终于逃脱出人群后，相视而笑。

上一秒东赫分明就还坐在左侧草皮上拔草的。

比赛结束了，几乎是压倒性的获胜，过去的东赫肯定会在旁边偷偷给他拍手，即使关系不好，东赫也总是在做着努力修复，为什么过去总是没发现呢？ 校花正拿着水杯满脸通红的站在他眼前，现在好像无暇顾及东赫去哪，反正关系本来也没好到哪去。

好像是理所当然，东赫的腿间就该有个刺青，但是他并没有照着那天所说的，没有刺J，而是刺上了LEE，他说，这是我们之间的连结。 在刺青台上东赫痛的不得了，帝努亲吻东赫的额头，说着：「宝贝，你好美」。

确认李马克可能还在跟那校花约会，在家里大喊了一声马克哥都没人回应，拉着李帝努，拽着润滑液就这么进了房间。 身体像是一见如故，从第一次模拟性交，到现在提枪上阵，不用摸索就学会了。

温热的嘴唇亲吻着东赫，每一次喘息都让空气中的温度升高，东赫趴在床上，而帝努是跪在床上，手指缓缓的伸进穴口，东赫很漂亮，不管是 哪都是，冰凉的液体与温热的手指进入体内，有些不适，那里夹的帝努手指有些没办法扩张，只好拍拍屁股提醒东赫放松点，他也是第一次翘着屁股给人家干 ，委屈的不行，手指在里面又抠又蹭，说实话是很舒服，可李帝努早已忍的不行。

「进来吧，帝努，快进来」

接近渴求的声音，尺寸果然还是有些大了，进去的时候痛的东赫唉声惨叫，用力夹了一下，差点第一次五秒钟就射了。

帝努摆动起了腰，他趴在东赫的背上，前后抽动，东赫死死的把脸埋在了被子里，就是不让帝努看见他被情欲充斥的样子。

「李帝努...你慢点...慢点...阿...阿—！」

赫然的拔高声调，要是帝努的健康教育没学错，那么他的阴茎现在顶到的就是东赫的前列腺。 超着那点用力的顶着，一次一次的撞击，将东赫送上不一样的境界

紧致的快感让帝努呼吸变得粗重，他好想就这么住在李东赫的身体里，温暖的内壁让帝努找到了归属感，他与亲人的关系太冰冷了，大力的抽插也 干射了东赫，他的呼喊声满足了一个男人的征服欲，同时也满足了情欲。

李帝努照着愿望射在李东赫的身体里，可东赫没有子宫，只会弄的最后肠道发炎，认命都只得拖着疲惫的身躯去厕所处理，不过在走出房间后，发现自家的门 并没有关上，是刚刚进家门亲的太激烈没注意到吗？

 

4.

那是背德的快感。

李马克戴上耳机，认真专心的听着什么，旁边的校花想要恶作剧拔下他的耳机，也想要听听看李马克在听的歌曲，但是耳机被拽下的那一刻，李马克第 一次吼了女孩子。

校花无所适从，从来没被谁吼过的女孩子哭的梨花带雨，嚷嚷着要分手，李马克没理她，就说了句好，转身离去再没回头看她一眼，不是不敢看， 就只是觉得没再多看一点的必要了。

那天晚上他就应该要揭穿东赫和帝努的恶行，他要履行他乖小孩他职责，铲除所有异端分子，可是，他知道他不行，马克清楚的知道

自己不过就是披着乖小孩的皮，假装正常生活在这世上的异端

不然怎么会听到一起生活了数十年弟弟的喘息声，还会有感觉呢？

耳机里的声音就是他昨晚录下来的，他偷偷摸摸的走到房间外，按下了录音键，留个证据肯定比当场戳破来的好，至少他以后有事可以威胁东赫。 可在第一次听到东赫的叫声时，李马克可耻的硬了。

「嗯...哈啊...我好爱你。」

温热的精液喷洒在空中，细长的手指都被他烫伤了，那是李马克第一次手淫，而手淫的对象是

正在和同学做爱的弟弟。

那声音在李马克耳边环绕着，在戴着耳机听着同个音频好几次之后，他找到了抗拒东赫的原因。

他会为了李东赫义无反顾成为坏小孩。

-

东赫和人打架了，倒不如说，是先被打一顿最后给李马克救走

小孩倔强的一句话都不说，只是抿着还沾染着血的嘴唇，清澈的大眼有着独特的少年气，李马克在医务室拿着棉花棒，有些粗暴的帮东赫上药，在李 马克叹第一口气后，东赫好像又变回了平常的小孩，那个普通的孩子，不是好小孩，不是坏小孩，就是，我的弟弟。

「哥哥—我好痛呀」

东赫像小时候一样要躜到李马克怀里，  
这时候也要向过去一样躲开吗？

还等不到李马克回应这个问题，手才伸出去一半，帝努就用力的踹开医护室大门，气喘吁吁的看着那两个人，哦，是只有看李马克一眼，接下来只有看 着东赫。

他不喜欢那个会欺负东赫的人，不喜欢所有欺负东赫的人，那是天生对他的保护欲。

「东赫，还好吗？怎么去打架了？」

或许该问的是怎么被打了，原本在李马克面前勉强憋下的眼泪，帝努的手一握上来时，全滚出来。 这还是头一次李马克见到东赫哇哇大哭的样子，记忆中来到他们家之后，第一次吵架，第一次打架，第一次冷战，隔天看到的都是依旧正常的东 赫，都快忘记他还是个有眼泪的人。

东赫会哭本该是只有我这个做哥哥的知道而已。

而李马克也不会知道，东赫打架不过只是因为他的哥哥被说了闲话，气不过就去找人理论，他们都不会知道对方做了什么。

-

晚上到家时气氛有些尴尬，尤其是今天东赫不小心在马克面前哭的，他不想要引起马克的同情心来改善他们之间的情感问题，他书包往床上丢，可是并没有关好，在 书包里的违禁品全掉了出来，其中...还有保险套。

李马克原本是坐在书桌前读书的，他捡起了那包快抽完的烟，东赫原本以为自己要被骂，结果李马克却抽出一根烟，在家里大咧咧的就点起来， 吸了一口后马上就被呛到了。

李东赫急了，拽着还在燃烧的地方就抢走他手上的烟，阻止李马克想要假装是个老烟腔

「你傻了吗，妈妈等等回家怎么办？」

马克走过去，抓起了那双有些被烟烫伤的双手，那是李马克第一次牵李东赫的手，比想像中的粗糙和冰冷，他将桌上的耳机分享给李东赫听，音频播放 的那瞬间，李马克也开口了。

「你就不怕我突然回家？」

5.

无地自容。

他没资格和自己的哥哥生气，因为做错事的人是不能跟好人生气的。

「我在跟李帝努交往。」

他没有很想听到这个回答，大可以说是意乱情迷的擦枪走火，或是炮友，都好，他现在成为了更恶劣的人，他不想只是哥哥，他还想要抢走男 朋友这个名号。

李马克更厌恶李东赫了，好不容易才发觉那么多年来的眼神和暗示，却在最后一刻和别人走在一起，厌恶又鄙视的眼神带给东赫，少年眼里的灵魂又因李马克的一个 眼神消散的无影无踪。

物极必反，他现在爱死了自己亲爱的弟弟。

东赫从椅子上被拉起来，他闭上眼，原本以为会被打的，没有，他等到的是多年来渴望的，一个拥抱，和一个吻。 这是这个家从来没有给过他的东西，妈妈收留了他后却厌恶着他，也很少回家，他把希望全放在李马克的身上，却一次又一次的绝望，这是他第 一次从他的哥哥那得到拥抱。

他现在更讨厌李马克了  
所以他紧紧的抱住了哥哥。

「你凭什么说我是坏小孩。」

上一次在这张床上是和李帝努。

马克在心里祈祷上帝的原谅，但也只有他清楚的知道，就算会对不起所有人，他现在也要占有他的弟弟。

东赫的身体很火热，或是，被现在氛围沾染的很热，那是他第一次好好的触摸东赫的身体，小时候留下来的伤疤很多，东赫的复原能力不怎么好，疤痕都会 留下不好触摸的痕迹。

像是虔诚的信徒，轻轻吻了那些伤疤，原来他有这么喜欢李东赫，只要是东赫，原来他都能全盘接受。

该来的时刻还是会来，他双手搬开了那双大长腿，看见了腿间的文字，疑问的眼神才刚出来，东赫就扬起身子主动亲吻了李马克。

「哥哥，快点吧，我好难受阿」

东赫怕李马克没经验，早就自己做好了润滑，就等着哥哥进来，东赫怕疼，几乎是把半罐润滑液用掉了，阴茎插入时又凶又猛，马克没有李帝 努温柔，相反的，一点也不留情。

交合撞击的声音在房间内回荡，囊袋拍打着东赫的屁股，阴茎在穴里不断往深处顶，他深爱着他的哥哥，已经不再是他们的秘密了。

他将东赫抱了起来，压到了梳妆台前，那有个镜子，阴茎没离开身体里，每动一次都让东赫难熬，他轻轻抬起东赫的下巴，耳语着

「好漂亮阿，我的弟弟」

满面潮红随时要高潮的样子，东赫不敢再看下去了，他所幸直接趴在梳妆台上，要求哥哥快点，他不知道原来李马克是这么恶趣味的人，果然还是只有在床上， 才能看出一个人的真本性。

他们有一个共同的秘密，和自己的手足做爱了。

6.

李马克即使在学校看见东赫也觉得他性感，制服裤子包覆的是他可以干的屁股，只要抽掉那个皮带，就可以扶着东赫的腰随时来一发。 可那天晚上却被李东赫当成了意外，他还没跟帝努分手呢。

怎么说呢，该怎么说

李帝努是那个第一个给他拥抱给他爱的人。

东赫对自己的爸妈没有印象，从小他就生活在一个阿姨的照顾之下，直到那个阿姨去世了，被托付给了李马克的妈妈，才开始不同的生活

但他这辈子都是跟着李马克的步伐，因为妈妈嫌弃麻烦，他和马克上了同一个年级，努力的跟上比自己大了一届的部分，不停跑阿跑，体弱也没人 在乎，有一天他躺下了，就想要闹着有人给他关爱，但是马克没有回过头，越跑越远，远到背影都模糊不清了，但长大后的东赫才知道，不是他 跑远，是泪水早就模糊视线。

然后李帝努伸出了他的双手，用尽全身的力气将自己拥入怀中。

他对李帝努的爱不可言语，如果说李马克是可乐，喝一口便能得到刺激的快感，那么，帝努就是他的咖啡，需要他才能保持清醒。

但是那个跑远的人，现在却回头来找他了

无所适从。

帝努喜欢带着东赫到三楼男厕，那里人烟稀少，几乎不会有人到那去，是偷情的最佳场所，他们俩在里面抽烟，随后交换充斥尼古丁的吻，今天的东赫格外 主动些。

「你不要跟资优班的女生走一起好不好，她们都不是什么好东西。」

他想起了抢走李马克的那个女的，连名字都没记住。 抱着李帝努的脖子，嘢嘢耳语着，像个缠人的小猫，帝努双手环绕着他的腰，纤细的令人不经怀疑，他过去这些年到底有没有人好好照顾他 。

没有。

「那你来和我一起住吧，我们私奔。」

帝努笑嘻嘻的看着东赫，年轻的灵魂正在燃烧着，他顾不得现实，就向往着两人的爱情，东赫义无反顾的答应了，他再也没有什么好失去，他心头深深清楚的 知道，有什么东西羁绊着他与李帝努，即使不清楚具体，却使他俩不易分开。

-

今天晚上李马克各外的焦躁，无论是听到厕所东赫洗澡的声音，还是心头不安的感觉，都使李马克感到不由自主的焦躁，他摩擦着手指缓解烦躁，却越来越多烦恼一一浮现 。

东赫也许是故意的，也许是无心的，不，是无心的吧？

就只穿了个衬衫走出浴室，扣子每一个都紧紧扣上，却没穿裤子，下身春光映入李马克眼帘，也许过去真的是想勾引，但现在好像就只是习惯，对李马克的 喜欢，也是习惯了吗？

东赫坐在床上，和以前一样，对李马克来说却变了味，弥漫着甜美的香味，他走过去，东赫的床上，正在传讯息的弟弟吓了一跳，接着接受李马克的 拥抱。

好像是理所当然的一样，马克用食指勾掉了东赫的内裤，挤了一些润滑液将手指顺势的推入穴里，东赫的脸埋在马克的肩膀里，紧紧的抓住这个现在终于 愿意给予他一些爱的哥哥，在他耳边小声喘息着，给他可以继续下去的信号。

「马克哥...亲亲我吧。」

东赫的头发长了点，马克另外一只手还忙着在下面进出，用了另外一只手把头发拨开，那委屈水灵的大眼在勾引着李马克。 东赫闭上眼，任由李马克细细品尝他的嘴唇。

不得不说李马克的技术很好，不只蛮干，不愧是有脑袋的人，床铺震动着撞击墙壁，匡当剧烈声响就好像在昭告天下这里有人在做爱，猛烈的抽插让东赫感觉肚子 都要被顶破了，就这么的死在这里好像也好。

李马克射进了东赫的肚子里，里面变的更湿润，东赫只是扭动了一下屁股，那家伙又开始蠢蠢欲动，都已经结束了李马克却还是抱着他没有要抽出来的迹象， 是打算到早上晨勃的时候直接来吗？

东赫坐了起来，背对着李马克，性感的线条映入眼帘，他不敢给李马克看到他现在的表情有多爽，他跪在床上，自己上下开始缓缓动起来，或许是 因为看不到脸，所以马克也放心的开始低吟，东赫越动越快，他听到李马克问他

「东赫，你爱我吗？」

报复性的让李马克被夹射，不是东赫，我爱你，他想听到这句话，这个问句的答案很明显，东赫花了他大半辈子的人生爱着李马克。

但是，你真的爱我吗？ 还是只是因为有其他雄性生物刺激到了你呢。

心里有多少的不满一句话都没讲出来，也不敢看着李马克，喉咙好像被哽住一般什么话都憋不出来，才小小声的说了一句

「我很爱你。」

他还是必须要跟李帝努走，他想要逃离混乱了。

 

7.

清早，就连太阳都还未醒来，东赫带着两颗苹果，和以前偷偷打工赚来的钱，行李很少，在这家几乎没有他珍视的东西可以带走，李马克睡在东赫 的床上，那是以前不可能发生的事情，他轻轻吻了马克皱在一起的眉头，心脏乖巧的很安静，现在的东赫很平静。

经过了好久，到一个很远的火车站和帝努会面，即使这决定是错误的，他还是要进入帝努的怀抱里，他看见帝努压低帽沿，站在门口等着他，也许是 汽车废烟熏疼东赫的眼睛，此刻的他热泪盈眶。

帝努张开双手，他有些看不清帝努的表情，但他带走的东西都很少，不带走过去，只创造未来。

「东赫，我爱你。」

他俩在人声鼎沸下接了安安静静的吻，闭上眼时间好像都停滞，再也没人能介入，也许会有路人异样的眼光，但此时的他们因为对方站在自己身旁， 倍感勇气。

火车上摇摇晃晃的，目的地是K国的B市，他俩的十指紧扣，东赫的脑袋随着火车不安定的左摇右晃，最后被帝努按在肩膀上，东赫的 手机电话一通一通打了进来，李马克醒了，但那好像已经不关他的事。

年轻炙热的灵魂脱离了某个人的眼眸，找到自己该有的自由。

-

连一点最后的讯息都没留下。

要离开之前照理来说不该留个，我走了，不要来找我，或是，再见，之类的东西吗？ 东赫一点都没给李马克留下，或是说，留下的，只有东赫存在过的痕迹，和那不该存在的情谊。

他去了学校，电话一通一通的给东赫打着，他没关机，也没有要接听的打算，是决心驱使了他这么做，马克快疯了，他只要想到他的弟弟喊着别人哥哥， 在别人的身下说我爱你，他就嫉妒的不行，到学校没过多久，就从资优班被叫去校长室了。

是阿，帝努的爸爸，他会不会知道任何一点关于他俩的消息呢？

「李马克同学，我知道你平时很认真，这次是为了你弟弟的事情。」

 

校长眉头深锁，看上去貌似很苦恼，上次进校长室是为了什么呢？ 因为弟弟拿着石头，击破这里的窗户，抗议着不公不义，他的弟弟，富有正义感，可过去怎么就认为是调皮呢。

 

「不好意思，我不知道东赫去哪了。」

 

一如往常冷淡语气，校长长叹一声，看向马克

 

「我知道帝努去哪，也知道...东赫去哪了。」

 

提到东赫的名字时表情愧疚异常，李马克知道，如果再往下探索，那将会是颠覆现在停滞不前现况的契机，还没等自己开口，校长先说话了。

 

「我对不起帝努，所以让他自由，可东赫真的不行，东赫，东赫是我的小儿子阿」

 

眶当一声，现在耳朵里都是嗡嗡声，不会吧，那两个人才是真正的兄弟？

 

李马克有些嫉妒，他曾经想过从李帝努那边抢走男朋友这个名号，现在却连哥哥都不是他。

 

8.

 

东赫才刚睡醒，揉揉眼睛下了火车，跟在帝努的身后恍恍惚惚的走着，背后就有人抓着他的手，吓的他大叫一声，想甩也甩不开。

 

「楷灿，好久不见啦，但是我要先带走你们了」

 

罗渽民好看的笑容映入两人眼前，如果说罗渽民已经在这里等，那代表一开始他们的行踪就已经暴露出来，帝努翻了个白眼，算我输，可是李楷灿是谁？

看到罗渽民牵着东赫的手，帝努有些不开心，可是李东赫你为什么脸红了？

 

「不要叫我楷灿了啦！Fullsun都解散多久了。」

 

东赫玩音乐的事情，李马克知道吗？ 希望不要知道才好，希望这件事只有我知道才好。

 

-

 

李马克长途跋涉一路奔波到达B市时已经狼狈不堪，他看见东赫就在前面，几乎是不由自主的步伐，一步一步踉跄地走到东赫面前。

 

他抱住东赫，将东赫抱进怀里，这是李马克第一次在东赫面前落泪，好想讲什么，喉咙却被满溢而出的爱意给哽住，东赫轻 轻的拍了拍他的背。

 

这就是被丢下的感觉吗？ 东赫这辈子在过的人生，就是不断的心碎又坚强面对，一片一片把碎掉的心脏拼好，再完整的给我看吗，李马克不想要，他再也不想要李东赫面对 这一切了。

 

「不要走，不要离开我。」

 

灵魂疯狂过后剩下的是沉淀的清醒，东赫感受着马克的吐息，才意识到他差一点点就要让不该感受到孤独感的哥哥孤单了，毕竟，妈妈不回来了阿。

 

「为什么，爸爸，为什么就是东赫不行？」

 

帝努哀求的眼神直勾勾的看着他的父母，倒是妈妈先忍不住了，哭的梨花带雨，一边道歉一边说着缘由

 

当年家里景气不好，我们把弟弟送给别人照顾了，结果后来那阿姨私自带东赫逃跑，随后又转让给别人，我们根本找不着他们，他是你弟弟，帝努，东赫是 你亲弟弟。

 

难怪他们有着天生的吸引力，是全身上下都留着同样血的手足。

 

现实给了他俩一个重击，他们的感情现在成了什么？ 东赫推开了李马克，默默的想要逃跑，一直以来，他才没有坚强，没有勇敢，一直一直的逃跑，才是东赫

 

他转身跑了，帝努随后追出去，可是没跑多远，东赫速度就慢下来，帝努没有超越他，而是在后面像是自言自语般说着些什么。

 

「第一次对你心动，是我被叫到校长室，你以为校长要动手打我，往里面丢了一块石头进来。」

 

「那时候我早该猜到我和你有点什么的，不然校长怎么就没开除你呢。」

 

「第二次心动，是你春风满面的看着篮球场上在打球的学长，我不知道你对谁心动，但我知道我真的喜欢你。」

 

「第三次心动，是和你真正认识之后，再此之后，我的心脏只为你跳动。」

 

东赫脚步停了下来，他回头，眼眶早已盛满泪水，眼泪此刻像是沸腾的滚水，在喧嚣着。 帝努张开双手，还是一样的笑容，从始至终，他跑进了那个怀抱。

 

「我们分手吧。」

 

不知道是谁先讲出这样的话，他们是旺盛的火焰，燃烧殆尽之后什么都不剩。 帝努闻着东赫头顶的香气，甜腻的令人不甘离去，他紧紧抓住着东赫的衣服，随后又松开。

 

因为他们是比恋人更纯洁无暇的关系，留着同样的血有着分不开的连结，是兄弟。

 

9.

李东赫放弃回去家里的机会，他和亲生的爸爸说着，他现在有了自己的家，有另外一个哥哥，他幸福了，请不要担心，谢谢你们这一辈子都致力于找我。

 

东赫吃着那个带来B市的苹果，另外一颗给了帝努，和他道别，东赫带着那个寥寥可数的行李，背影有些凄凉，可也有李马克跟着他，如果是李 马克的话，能信任吧，帝努想。

 

马克静静的跟着东赫走，视线一秒都没离开过他的身上，闹剧结束的很快，东赫意外的很平静，或着说，他从小到大都在经历大风大浪，又有什么害怕的 呢？

 

一路上他俩都没讲话，这才是他们过去的常态，李马克觉得这样不行，他必须做点什么改变现状。

 

「东赫...你还好吗？」

思索的表情好可爱，李马克觉得自己像是中邪了一样，他觉得东赫每一个表情都好可爱，东赫点了点头，随后又摇头，因为李马克还有那句我爱你没憋 出来。

 

火车晃啊晃的，不知道是东赫终于开口讲了第一句话。

 

「我要去加拿大读书了。」

 

那个坏小孩现在终于走上正途，要成为一个正向且阳光的人。 可李马克却成了一个执意要让人沉沦的坏孩子，但又有什么办法，理由不过就是因为太爱了。

 

「东赫，我很爱你，能不能别走了。」

 

他亲爱的弟弟竖起耳朵，睁大眼睛，有些不可置信的看着李马克，是那句，他一直一直，都好想听到的话语，他没有马上给李马克答覆，直到到了家门口，都 没再和李马克说话。

 

 

「李马克，从今天开始我脱离这里的户口了。」

 

10.

 

在加拿大的街区，一个充满枫糖与爱的巷子尾端

住着一对只会同进同出，密不可分的情侣。


End file.
